All Hallows Eve
by X.G. Sky
Summary: Rachel and Quinn meet in New York in the same place once a year. They spend the entire day together, visiting places and catching up with each other. Faberry AU. This is the second story in my week-long Halloween special.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: This one's pretty short. It is a Halloween story, so it will be a little dark, okay? Enjoy!

* * *

"It feels good to hear those birds of Central Park chirping again, isn't it?"

"Rachel! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm here with you now, so, I've never been better."

"Great, I'm happy to finally see you again too."

Rachel smiles at Quinn, they meet each other here in Central Park every year. They spend the entire day together in the city of New York, visiting their usual haunts and enjoying each other's company.

"Where do you want to set up the picnic?"

"The same place as always."

They walk over to the empty spot of grass between two trees. It has a nice view of the water and the bike trail, so that they can enjoy watching the passersby. They lie there, basking in the sounds of nature, and the sunlight.

After spending time in the park, they usually head over to Broadway to see a show. When they get there, they decide to see Book of Mormon for the first time.

"So, what did you think of the show?" Rachel asks Quinn, she hopes that she wasn't offended by any of it.

"I thought it was funny, and kind of sacrilegious, but I enjoyed it altogether."

"Okay, I know neither of us is Mormon, but I was a little worried about how you felt about all the stuff about God."

"Yeah, I still believe in God, I'm just not as devoted as I used to be, to any religion these days."

"Oh I get it. I mean, being raised Jewish, I never really believed in heaven or hell."

"Well, that's kind of true isn't it? My entire life from adolescence to adulthood was a living hell. I had always imagined some sort of salvation, not dying and going to heaven, but getting out of town and going off to college. You know, that would have felt like heaven to me."

"Same here, I always dreamed of seeing my name in lights up there on one of those billboards on Broadway. I was so ambitious when I was younger, I would give my right foot just to sing on one of those stages." Rachel fights to hold back tears. She takes a deep breath as they watch the beautiful sunset.

"But things change, and we have to keep going no matter what, right?" She asks Quinn.

"Definitely, I have nothing else to do but look forward to our time together. The same time, every year, and each time it gets better and better." Quinn smiles at her and takes her hand.

"Come on, the sun is set now."

They fly off towards the city again, stopping at their favorite hotel. They get to their usual room on the fourteenth floor.

"I can't believe the time went by so quickly." Rachel says as she bounces on the bed.

"It always seems shorter every time doesn't it?" Quinn says as she leans against the dresser, watching Rachel bounce.

Rachel pats the bed beside her, Quinn chuckles lightly before walking over to her. She bends down, giving her a soft peck on the lips. She pulls back to find Rachel's eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?" she giggles.

"I'm memorizing you, your lips on mine. I find that I keep the memory longer this way." Rachel says dreamily, with both eyes still shut.

"By savoring me?" Quinn says seductively.

"Yeah," Rachel breathes out.

Quinn starts to take off her clothes, "Well, let's start savoring each other shall we? We're running out of time."

Rachel finds herself being tossed back onto the bed. Quinn sliding her bare skin against her own, the sensations are glorious. She feels Quinn's hands in her hair as she kisses down her neck and chest.

Quinn feels her eyes roll back as Rachel mewls and whimpers under her touch. She needs to feel every inch of her lover's skin, to taste it, savor it. She sucks one of her nipples into her mouth, garnering more moaning from Rachel.

Her hands grip into the back of Quinn's hair, pressing her face deeper into the places that her mouth explores on her way down. Rachel throws her head back and she tries to catch her breath as Quinn makes contact with her most sensitive area.

Quinn's entire body is buzzing as she makes her way back up Rachel's quivering body. She kisses every inch on her way until they are flesh on flesh once again. Rachel rolls them over and dominates Quinn's mouth, using her tongue to create new memories to store away. She captures an earlobe, nibbling lightly causing a jerk of Quinn's hips upon her own.

They rock together, meeting each other's rhythm for what feels like forever. Neither of them knows exactly how long they'll be able to do this, when it will end.

Time has no place when they are together in this room. They always keep going until it is impossible for them to be together anymore. It always feels shorter and shorter each time, but there is nothing that they can do about it.

X

-A big part of Rachel will always feel responsible for Quinn's death-

Waking up in that hospital and finding out that you are dead is not a pleasant awakening. Upon the sight of her own broken, bloody and lifeless form, Quinn was distraught for a long time. She knew that she was dead, and it solidified when she saw her parents, all of her friends and Rachel crying in the waiting room. Soon after, she found that she couldn't leave the grounds of the hospital.

X

Rachel was inconsolable for weeks after Quinn died. She felt so guilty, she had gotten married to Finn while her friend was lying somewhere in a ditch.

Over time, she tried to move on and live her life as the wife of Finn Hudson. This meant not being able to afford college for either one of them, and living hand to mouth in a tiny apartment in Lima. He worked at Burt's tire shop and she worked as a teacher's assistant for music class at McKinley. She could've easily taught the class herself, but she had no degree on the subject so she didn't get the title, or the pay.

For two years, the depression wore her down, at least Finn got to do something that he loved. She had no outlet for her need to shine, no one wanted to hear her sing, she was only there to teach others how.

X

The best news of Quinn's...after-life, came in the form of the other spirits roaming in the hospital. One day she had seen many of them leaving, just walking out of there as if it was nothing. She shouted at one of them, asked where she was going. She told Quinn that on All Hallows Eve, the spirits of the dead are free to roam the earth as they please until midnight. She looked around, it was Halloween, and she was able to leave! She had to go find Rachel, to make sure that she was okay.

She couldn't believe it when she had seen her for the first time in months. She looked terrible, so sad, and depressed. Quinn spent the entire day following Rachel around and sobbing as she watched her assisting Mr. Schue during lessons. Then going home and curling into a ball to cry alone until Finn came home. She tried to hide it from him, but Quinn saw the look on his face when Rachel couldn't see. He was worried.

X

The second Halloween went about the same as the first, Quinn watched Rachel throughout the day. This time, she saw her taking pills. Rachel wasn't sick, and she had been popping them too many times to be healthy. Quinn tried to do something to get her attention, to let her know that she was there for her, but it didn't work. The day was almost over, and she watched as Rachel slept alone in bed that night. Finn was on the couch.

X

Rachel woke up the next day feeling refreshed and not as groggy as she had felt most other days. Maybe those pain meds are finally starting to work.

Loud, crashing sounds coming from the living room startles her. She walks out to find Finn on his knees in the middle of the floor. He completely trashed the entire room. It takes her a few seconds to register that he was crying.

X

The third Halloween, Quinn left the hospital, but this time she decided to go visit her mom first. She saw her still in bed sleeping, since it was so early. Things around the house looked to be in order, so she ghosted a kiss to her mother's cheek before leaving.

She went by McKinley after school started, but she didn't see Rachel there. She decided to check her apartment, only to find another couple living there. Where the hell was Rachel?

She decided to go check to see if she was with Finn, so she went to Burt's tire shop. Finn was there working, but Rachel was nowhere to be found. For hours she searched for her, before deciding to start back at square one.

McKinley.

She was walking the empty halls when she heard her, singing her heart out in the auditorium. Quinn rushed in to find Rachel center stage in the middle of song. Quinn walked right up to her, frowning when Rachel suddenly stopped singing.

- A big part of Quinn will always feel responsible for Rachel's death-

Finding out that Rachel had died was the worst news of Quinn's after-life. She couldn't believe it at first, when Rachel could see her and hear her. It was like a blessing and a curse, feeling her arms around her after so long.

The old man that lived in Rachel's apartment had told her about All Hallows Eve a few months ago. Rachel had been around the town all day looking in on all of her friends. She stopped by the hospital, and then Quinn's house before giving up and going to the auditorium.

That day, Quinn and Rachel promised each other that they would meet up and spend every Halloween together. From then on, they have and it is going on ten years now. They meet in New York because Quinn knows that it has always been Rachel's dream to live there. She started off as just a companion to Rachel's adventures around town, but over time, she fell in love with the city herself.


End file.
